Never Meant For You
a collab fanfic by sparrow and bookss! the dragons of pyrrhia are all human now (human au) *bad boy + flirty qibli *mayor's son + arrogant winter chapter one Winter was walking home from school one day. He needed to get home before his family would, because he needed to start supper so his Mom wouldn’t get mad. Winter pulled his jacket higher up his neck. As he walked he looked around nervously. He was walking through the bad side of town. Though he had a car, he liked walking, he enjoyed the fresh air. Still walking, his head whipping to all sides, he saw no one. He let out the breath a had been holding. The “Bad side of town,” more frequently known as the Scorpion den, was were most of the troublemakers generaly resided. If you were looking for some one to do your dirty work, that was where you went. There the shrubs were scrawny, if even there, all sorts of communality cleaning had been forgotten, and there’s was lots of junk sitting around. Winter sped up his pace, almost jogging. He did not '' want to run into any Scorpions. He had to get home. When Winter got home he grabbed his key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. As he walked in, his sister was sitting on the couch taking selfies. Icicle was the same height as Winter, and had blonde hair, and that was were the similarities ended. Icicle had long hair braided to one side, and wore blue makeup, and pale pink lipstick. She wore ripped skinny jeans, and a white belly shirt. Around her neck was a silver and white necklace. Winter looked nothing like Icicle, but that was because he didn’t wear make up. Winter wore a fancy pastel blue knitted vest, and jeans. His hair was was short, and spikey, with some streaks of pale blue. He wore some cool bracelets around his wrists. Winter walked into the kitchen and started making supper. chapter two The town was divided into two and it was very much cliche. Bad side of town, and a good side of town across the river. Qibli hated it. Absolutely absurd it was. And the segregation had happened so naturally, it was almost infuriating. Of course the wealthier people took the better side of town. He was given weird looks when he crossed the bridge for school, wearing stained (and slightly tattered) uniform. In a way, his brother (Sirocco) and sister (Rattlesnake) had it easy, since they had already left school. No nose-turning-up, glares, or nonplussed faces greeting them every day. "Qibli? Mother needs you." Rattlesnake was leaning in the doorway and she gave Qibli a smirk, raising her eyebrows at the open book on his desk. "Studying, are you? Seems like there's a first time for everything." Like she did better in school than him. He closed the book loudly and gave her a dead look. "I guess there is, seeing as you've finally stopped walking around town and draping yourself on all the local boys." She made an offended noise - half huff, half snort. "Oh, ouch. Someone jealous, huh? Can't get any girls, poor thing." Qibli frowned. "You didn't get any of the guys either." Rattlesnake scowled. "That's not the point. Now hurry up and get up. Mother needs you." "I get it," he muttered under his breath, standing and walking past her abruptly, heading into the kitchen. His mother was sitting on a high stool, her head in her hand and she quickly looked up when Qibli entered. She gave him a hard look and slid the papers in front of her to him. "Did you check if the rent was paid?" He gave her a slow nod. "I'm pretty sure it was paid. Sirocco had been doing it for the last two months." "Well, you haven't!" His mother, who much preferred to be called Cobra, stood up and shook her head, her mess of blonde hair with black streaks shaking in front of her face. "I've told you plenty of times to check if Sirocco had paid them, and he hasn't! I can't trust you with anything!" Qibli looked down at the floor. He should be ashamed, but he wasn't feeling anything, at all. Cobra sighed exasperated. "We have to evacuate the place if we don't pay the last three weeks of rent, plus this week by next week. All because you couldn't be bothered checking up on your brother!" Qibli pursed his lips and murmured quietly. "I'll go talk to him, okay? I'll make sure the bills are paid in time." The glare that was sentenced said it all and Qibli ducked his head, hurrying to the dark, small room (it was much bigger than Qibli's though) where Sirocco had crammed all his stuff. Headphones were in place and Sirocco looked up immediately as he heard the door opening, giving Qibli a death glare. Qibli gave him a dry smile in response and squints through the darkness to see Sirocco's fed up face illuminated by only a PC screen. "Hey. Mother wants the bills paid by next week. That's four weeks total payment. She's pretty angry so you should get it done soon." Sirocco only glared and fumbled for something in his pocket and pulled out a cheque, handing it over. Qibli's eyes scanned over it - enough for only two weeks. "Um, any more?" "I lost my job. This is all I got." Qibli's heart froze. "What?" Sirocco scowled at him. "What? Not my fault the shop closed." "Do you have any more? Could you give up gambling money, maybe? Just for this week, I promise I won't bother you anymore." Another scowl. "It is my money. I earned it and you don't get any. Get out." Qibli sighed. "We'll have to evacuate the place if we don't pay the rent in time." There was silence for a while and Qibli looked at his older brother, his eyes praying and intense. Eventually Sirocco shrugged. "I don't care. It's not my problem." He turned back to his PC, typing furiously. Qibli swallowed and backed out of the room, staring at the cheque in his hands. It was as if his life wasn't already so much of a mess. chapter three Winter was sitting in his room, on his phone. He was playing that super popular super hard game Dune, and he sucked at it. After dieing for the 52nd time, he slammed his phone down onto his bed and walked over to his desk. Papers covered the desk. Drawings of buildings mixed in with essays. He sighed as he picked up an essay to proofread it. ........... the next day........... Winter woke up to his alarm, which was the Star Wars theme song. He stretched, then got out of bed. He put on his favourite jeans, and his pale purple sweater. Then he went to his mirror and started to do his hair. When he was done, he started to go downstairs. He heard his mom and dad arguing. ”We have to WHAT?” this was Winter’s mom, she sounded furious. ”Tundra, it’s alright, we just have to do a speech about reuniting both sides of town, it’s going to be fine,” Narwhal, his father, sounded desperate. Winter stood at the top of the stairs, listening to them argue. ''Reuniting both sides of town, as if. That will never work. '' After a couple minutes he went downstairs to get breakfast. ”good morning Winter, how did you sleep?” Asked his mother with fake happiness. She was quite pretty, with blonde hair that flowed to her shoulders, and sharp features on her face. ”pretty good,” he tried to be friendly, but he could tell his mom didnt like him that much. That was probably because he was not as handsome as his brother. Or other reasons. he grabbed some yogurt and some frozen berries, and put them in a bowl and ate them. He always liked to eat cold stuff. His dad didn’t talk to him once. He just scoured at him. Narwhal has pale brown hair, that had a lot of grey in it. Winter knew it was from stress, because Iceicle was very good at stressing people out. After he ate he went finished getting ready, and then got ready to leave. He had his jacket on, when his father asked him if he wanted a ride. ”umm,“ Winter wanted to say no automatically, but he wasn’t sure, “no thanks it’s good to get exercise early in the day.“ Narwhal nodded then left to his car. Winter breathed out, then left the house. he was glad to have avoided one of his father‘s lectures about gett8ng more friends and dating people. The normaly went “Winter you’ve gotta do something! Get some friends, date some hot girls! you are goodlooking, you could have anyone you want! when I was your age, I was already dating your mom!” Then Winter would just sit there silently. He walked, and when he got to the bad side of town, he ran. He thought ''why did the school builders put the private school past the bad side of town? Winter slowed down for a second to catch his breath. He was outside a rundown house, and could hear people yelling from inside. Then some teenager came out of the door and slammed to behind him, he looked really mad, He was coming right towards Winter, and Winter didn’t know what to do! if he ran, the dude would feel offended, but if he didn’t, well, anything could happen, ranging from becoming friends, to death. The guy was wearing an old t shirt, and his hair was a mess! Did no one from the badside think about appearance? Litterally, he could have at least brushed his hair. Then Winter realized he was looking right at the guy! Stupid Winter, why do you have to stare when you’re scared? If you don’t move that will mean he will say something to you and then bam! Your ppunched in the face! he thought. Winter started to walk away, but the guy had lifted his hand to wave at him, and he had a confused look on his face. Why did Winter have to be so stupid?Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (bookaholic.9488) Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Genre (Romance)